


Un po' di sano egoismo (fanart)

by Nykyo, Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, bottom!Derek, fossette, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart.<br/>Derek, Stiles e il bancone.</p><p>Carta liscia e matite colorate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un po' di sano egoismo (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Un po' di sano egoismo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846150) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly). 




End file.
